Can this be happening?
by ahintofwhistle
Summary: What if Scott never fell for Allison on her first day at Beacon Hills Highschool? What if Stiles never had his obvious crush on Derek? What if Stiles was the one falling for Allison and Scott who is secretly in love with the sourwolf? And what if Derek goes willingly to Stiles and tells him about the supernatural? This is Stallison and Scerek! I hope you like it please review :D


"Scott, Scott! Have you seen her?" Stiles whispered during class, daydreaming of the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. And now he knew he would never get her, but why shouldn´t he be allowed to watch.

Scott was looking at his friend frowning. What the hell is his best friend talking about? Stiles, who meanwhile has noticed that Scott didn´t have any plan who he was talking about, added "The girl. The new student." Stunned Stiles glared at Scott "Amazing brown hair, lovely eyes any bells ringing in there?!" The smart boy knocked against his best friends head and laughed at Scotts dumbfounded look. "I think I am in love. Scott? You here buddy?"

Blinking Scott smacks Stiles. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You have seen her today for the first time, how can you think you could be in love with the girl? What happened to Lydia anyways?"

Oh, Stiles was shocked, he had totally and completely forgotten about his longtime crush on Lydia, the strawberry blond, amazingly looking and also really smart girl at their school.

"Uh, well ... I don´t know. I have forgotten her until you just mentioned her."

"Stilinski, would you please talk to me when I ask you a question? And not with your friend we aren´t at a coffee party here!" That shut Stiles up, and the other students began to giggle.

The whole lesson Stiles was thinking about the new, mysterious girl. He wanted to be near her, he wanted to care about her and it was strange. It was a feeling he never had before. The pale boy had never thought that someone could feel like he was just now. Where did it come from so quick? He didn´t believe in love at first sight but the boy might think it over now.

After Econ Scott snapped. "Stiles I just wanted to know something?!" He pointed over and continues "Is she the girl you cannot stop to talk about?" Scott looked at him curiously waiting for an answer. "Yeah, isn´t she perfect?" Stiles watched her and all of a sudden she turns around just if she had felt his eyes on her and winks at him before she leaves the school building.

"Scott, did you see that?" Stiles is nearly speechless "Buddy she just winked at me. What the holy fuck?!" Scott began to chuckle. Right then when they left school too and walked over to Stiles Jeep, a black Camaro drove in the parking lot. The driver wore sunglasses and he passed the boys slowly. As the car vanished Scott said "Have you seen him? He was just so hot."

"Wow, buddy. At first me and now you. What is wrong today?" Stiles laughed and Scott stares at him. "Stiles, can this be coincidence?!" His best friend shrugged his shoulders and started the Jeep. "What do you think playing afternoon?"

"Sorry, bud I really have to write this paper until tomorrow. But soon, ok? Thanks for driving me home." Scott nodded at Stiles and jumped out of the car.

A bit lost in his thoughts Stiles drove home. "Dad, you home?" There was no answer so the Sheriff had a shift today. The boy never knew when his dad would work.

He made himself some poptarts and sat down on the couch in the living room. When his mother died years ago, they had many pictures in the whole room.

After her death Stiles father put them all away. Stiles kind of missed them, they would always remind him of the wonderful time together with his mother. He thought that was the reason why his dad took them away, for Stiles this memories were a good thing, but the Sheriff seemed to be pained when he had to look at the pictures. Stiles respected the decision and never said anything.

Sighing he switched on the TV but there was nothing interesting on, just a lot of meaningless soap operas so he decided to do a bit of research. Climbing up the stairs he notoced that he didn´t even know the name of the girl.

Quickly he searched through the homepage of the BHHS and he found out about the name. Allison Argent.

As he started to look for more information, the door bell rang. Surprised he clattered down the stairs and opened the door. A strange man was standing there. "Sorry but I don´t know you, tell me what do you want or leave."

That didn´t seem to impress the guy, he was just standing there motionless. "Sooo..." Stiles was already starting to close the door. "No, stop. I have seen you and your friend today."

"Yeah and ..." Stiles was confused what did he want to say.

"Ok, this is complicated. Would you let me in?"

Stiles was uncertain if he should, the man wasn´t looking like a serial killer but he did look a bit creepy.

After a minute of thinking he decided to let him in, at least Stiles knew where his dad keeps the guns, that thought was making him feeling better.

"I am just letting you in because I am bored you know and you look like you have something ... I don´t know how to describe it ... dark and interesting. So can I get you something to drink?"

He just ignored Stiles question and said "Werewolves are real."

"What did you say? I don´t think I understood you right."

"I think you understood me perfectly." And suddenly the man wolfed out.

Stiles stumbled back. "What the hell is wrong with you? Who are you? What are you?"

"I am a werewolf and my name is Derek Hale."

"Okaaay so Derek, what do you want ?" Stiles watched the man cautiously.

"Your friend. What is his name?" Derek demanded to know.

"Why would you ask for Scott?"

"Do you have time?"

"I don´t know when my dad will get home. You have to tell me how you fake the face." Stiles smirked at Derek.


End file.
